Take Me Away
by fried dough and powdered sugar
Summary: What happens when the promise girl meets Keitaro at the front door? Takes place before Love Hina's story starts to fold out.
1. Chapter One and Two

Take Me Away

A Love Hina Fanfiction

(I don't own Love Hina!)

Chapter One

Kumiko Moves In

-------

Kumiko walked up the long flight of stairs. "Wow, it's a whole lot bigger in person..." she said, only to have seen the Hinata House before in pictures in the manga Love Hina.

"I always wondered what it would be like to live here... and I guess now I can experience it, since I'm moving to Tokyo University."

She started to hum to herself a song she had written.

_When you are far away_

_I am crying inside_

_you aren't here today_

_my my my_

_Ohhh_

_I loved you so much _

_But now you're gone away_

_Hey stay by my side today_

Her childhood sweetheart had left her a long time ago, well, more she left him when she moved away from Hinata. They had promised each other that they would get into Tokyo University. She couldn't remember his face, though he'd probably changed by now, so she decided she would go by his name, or the nickname she called him when she was younger, Kei. If he was still in Hinata, she would make sure they were reunited.

When she arrived at the front door of Hinata House, she was greeted by Keitaro Urashima.

"Hello, you must be our new resident, Kumiko." he said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Keitaro Urashima" he smiled.

Kumiko stared blankly, _Kei? Is this Kei?_

She then said, "Haven't I met you before?"

"I don't know... maybe we can talk more later... aren't you moving into Narusegawa's old room?"

"Yes, 307 I believe."

She walked up to 307 and started to unpack. She turned her radio on, and she heard that 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt was on. She loved that song so much, and she wished it were Keitaro singing it to her. She blushed when Keitaro came into the room.

"Oh, Keitaro... _Hajimemashite._" Kumiko said politely.

"Uhm, yes, Kumiko, I am wondering... my aunt Haruka said you used to stay in the Inn when you were younger, and she said that you and I were good friends... do you perhaps have a picture of yourself when you were younger?" he said.

"Oh, yes... _Kei_" Kumiko said.

She handed him a picture from her suitcase.

"Kumi?" He said, remembering finally what the girl from his childhood was called.  
"_Kei?_" Kumiko smiled.

"It's really you?" he said.

"Yes, its me Keitaro... I remember you..."

He embraced her.

"I am so glad I finally found you!" he smiled.

-------------

Chapter 2

The Relationship Begins

-------------

Kumiko had just moved into the Hinata House, and was already headed towards her new future. She had found the boy from her childhood, and they were surely going to be together forever. Well, after the reunion of theirs, they talked for a long time about what they were going to with their lives, their majors, and other things college students talk about.

Kumiko's major was singing, and she was going to pursue it. Somehow, they actually did have a singing major at Tokyo University, so she was able to start her career as a singer. She loved the way that now she could actually have a boyfriend, as she had studied very, very hard to get into Tokyo University. Even though she was a really wonderful singer, she never actually thought she would get to become a singer. She had always dreamed about being on American Idol, or a similar show to it. She loved the thought of becoming famous, and being loved by millions all over the world. She had already planned out the song she would sing for her debut album-- when she got one. Though she never really though much of it until this day, she remembered that girl from a long time ago... wasn't her name Mutsumi? The girl that helped Keitaro and Kumiko make the promise to each other. Kumiko wondered where she had been.

"Keitaro, you wouldn't happen to know a Mutsumi Otohime?"

"In fact, I do!" He smiled.

"Isn't that so weird! I am reuniting with all of my childhood friends!" Kumiko smiled. Just then, Naru walked in the room.

"Oh, Keitaro, I was... just coming to get the rest of my things..."

"That's fine Narusegawa... have you met the new resident Kumiko? She's the girl I made my promise to!" he said smiling like a 6 year old.

"Oh, that's nice..." she didn't look particularly happy about this though...

"Is something the matter Narusegawa?" he asked.

"_Iie..._" her voice quivered. She briskly walked out of the room.

"I wonder what's the matter?" Kumiko sounded concerned.

Kumiko finished unpacking her things, and then scurried down the hall to Narusegawa's new room, 314. She quickly knocked on the old door.

"_Hai?_" Naru's voice called from inside.

"_Sumimasen..._Not to intrude... but I just want to know what's the matter..." Kumiko said.

"Oh, I'm fine... don't worry about me, besides, the reason is stupid anyway!"

"No reason is ever stupid." Kumiko said.

"Well, its just that, before you came... Keitaro was in love with me... and I had started to fall for him... and now that he finds out that you are his promise girl... oh forget it."

"_Gomenasai Narusegawa-sosama_. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble..."  
"Don't sweat it, I'm sure things will work out..." she said quietly.

"Okay." Kumiko said, and headed downstairs for the hotsprings.

When Kumiko reached the hotsprings bath, she wrapped her sky blue towel around her and splashed into the hotsprings. The warm sensations she was getting from the bath were flowing through her entire body. She let out a big yawn, and raised her arms above her head.


	2. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

So, Narusegawa, how was your day?

------------------------

**(Author's Note: For those of you who wanted to know if this is a self insert, I guess you could say yes, though I probably wouldn't act like this! Well, enjoy chapter 3! If my Japanese grammar is wrong, please help me learn how to compose sentences... I'm not that great yet! R&R... SERIOUS NARU BASHING! Literally too! )**

Returning from the hotsprings, Kumiko sighed... 'I wonder how she is doing... I don't really think I should trust her though... maybe... no wait... what if she is pretending to be upset so that I will give up Kei? If that is true... I'm not so sure about this...' Kumiko began to believe that Naru was dead set against her... and of course, as Kumiko normally was, she was right.

"That filthy beast! How dare she try to take the one thing I hoped for in life away! I will make sure this dosen't happen!" she said, her eyes suggesting that she was scheming an outrageously devious plan.

"Naru?" Kumiko said knocking on Naru's door cautiously. She tried her best to sound like Mitsune, and when she did, she ran away, leaving only this on the door.

_Donna baka ga anata suru desu ka?_

_Anata wa bakabakashii desu!_

_-Mitsune-_

_What kind of idiot do you take me for?  
You are foolish!_

_-Mitsune-_

Kumiko quickly ran away, and since Mitsune was in on the project, she had nothing to worry about. She went to Keitaro's room, and to her surprise, found him there. She wondered what people around here did all day. She decided to ask Keitaro out on a date.

"Kei?" Kumiko quietly asked.

"Yes Kumiko-san?" he replied in the same tone.

"Will you accompany me to the _Sakura Omatsuri?_" she said, referring to the Cherry Blossom festival that they were having near by tonight.

"Oh... yes, I would love to Kumiko-san!" he said happily, "Just let me prepare my self."

Just then, Keitaro thought about Naru. 'Why does that girl haunt my life? Gee whiz! She is all over the place! It's like she wants to kill me... we'll see who gets the last laugh this time!' he thought, then began to get ready. Meanwhile, Kumiko left another note on Naru's door.

_Keitaro-kun wa ishoni tsuite iku watashi ni made Sakura Omatsuri kono ban desu._

_-Kumiko-_

_Keitaro is accompanying me to Cherry Blossom Festival this evening._

_-Kumiko-_

Kumiko was sure this would enrage Naru, so she left to go show Keitaro her beautiful geisha's kimono.

"Keitaro... you like?" she said sweetly gesturing to her kimono. With this, Keitaro's nose began to bleed, and Kumiko merely laughed. Her kimono was a solid aqua color, with a cherry blossom design on it. It reminded her of the nightsky in the springtime, and it was the perfect kimono to where to the _Sakura Omatsuri_. Though Kumiko new that it hadn't been right to do that to Naru, she still decided that Naru deserved that. Kumiko and Keitaro, holding hands looked like the perfect couple walking down the Hinata House steps, but it looked like a horror movie with Naru following behind in all black clothing. Naru looked like she was ticked off extremely, so she decided that she would follow them to see what happened.

"_Watashi wa futari no ugoki o chibu-bukaku kansatsu shite iru_" Naru said under her breath. She wasn't going to let herself down on this situation she was in. She watched Kumiko and Keitaro so closely, she could have been considered a stalker, or better yet, a top spy. She was everywhere they went together, and following Kumiko every step of the way. At one point she couldn't find them, and then... _WHAM!_ Naru was hit on the head with a brick and was lying in the mud.

Kumiko smiled, brushed off her hands and went back to her beloved Keitaro.

"Kei! I found someone was stalking us! Can you believe that Narusegawa would do such a thing?" Kumiko said sweetly, though she new that Naru was dead-set against her.

"I do see what you're talking about. Of course she was going to stalk us... do you think she's mad at me?" Keitaro asked.

"No, Kei, I know that she is mad at me. I think she was in love with you, and then, well, then she really didn't know what to do when I came. She feels as if I have taken you away from her." Kumiko said, even though Narusegawa had mentioned earlier not to say this to Keitaro.

Keitaro turned a bright red, and then he said, "Well, now that we found out why she's mad, don't you think we should apologize?"

At that moment, Narusegawa awoke from her daze, and still muddy all over, walked up and kissed Keitaro hard on the lips. Naturally, Kumiko was stunned, and she just stood there as Keitaro kissed back. Kumiko's mouth was gaping open, and she was so stunned that when Kaolla Su came and poked her, she tipped over.

"Kei!" Kumiko said still on the ground.

"Kumiko... I-I... I'm so sorry... just... don't..." it wasn't working, instead, Naru kissed him again.

"Keitaro! Why don't you love me anymore? I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you..." Naru said, and she started crying.

"Kumiko! I'm sorry... but, you didn't believe me--" Naru started but was cut off by Kumiko's punch.

"Keitaro! I can't BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH THAT NARU FREAK OF--" she began, and in mid-sentence, Keitaro began to French-Kiss Kumiko.


End file.
